Iens Tergum
by goldstranger
Summary: Would You take the chance?...
1. Default Chapter

****

I was once told I was the queen of Mary Sue's. To this day I don't really give a dam….

Disclaimer: Don't own the members of Mutant X they belong to their respective owners.

I do however own any and all people you don't recognize. Don't want to spoil it all now.

Ok so I had this idea running through my head for a few days now, nagging me to death. But I didn't feel it was worthy of writing, until I began reading the stories about the Time Travel thing. Than of course I started watching Back to The Future Trilogy and Frequency for like the zillionth time, the many rules running thought my brain. Still a little shaky on them, but I got the gist of it. 

So here was the weird little question that nagged at me for like days on end…

'What would you do if you had the chance to go back in time to prevent a major event in history from happening? Would you take it knowing that it could possibly mean the end of your life? Or risk the beginning of a safe future for others?' 

It was so cool that I decided to put a spin on an old story.

Don't hate me; you know I had to write this one! (Thanks to my buddy JAR for the encouraging words!)

****

CHAPTER 1

Darkness had fallen over the now quiet ruins of the old city. The night sky seem to stretch on for an eternity, there had been no bright moon to shed light on this forsaken graveyard of a city tonight. 

No shiny stars to wish upon, to mark their way to the heavens. If such a place even existed anymore.

The young lady sighed wearily to herself, as she stood high up on the hill. Glancing over the torn up 

streets, she thought, there would be no light for anyone else ever again.

The young survivor was dressed in torn dark loose fitting jeans, held up by a black belt. A tight sleeveless black top with visible rips across the stomach. An old brown leather coat that hung down her legs. Old Black combat boots, the laces ragged. Her shoulder length dark hair tied in a thick braid. Shades covered the dark pools that were her eyes. Her jaws set making her round face seem grim. Gloves on both hands, with the fingers missing (the gloves not the hands!). 

As she looked out across the plane that she had once been brave enough to call home, an unsettling feeling overcame her. Deep in the walls of her stomach the muscles grew tight. This place had once held so much hope for her, a fresh start for her and her family… Now it was nothing but ruble. Over the years the land had wilted away to nothing, as had the hope of ever being free from the monstrosity that had created this nightmarish, scorched abandoned world you now see. As a result of the carefully planned attacks, bombings, the great buildings that once stood here with vehement pride, were long gone. Very little remained of the old structures on what was to believe to be a street. Shards of walls stood up just barley, rusted cars that had not been used for spar parts laid littered on the roads. Trees that had once been beautiful and green had either been cut down or burned to ashes. 

In the years of the small but chaotic war, people had either divided in the outlands, or had band together in the fight against the monster known only as the Master. Those who had been careless enough to get caught… they had been turned in to the Drone Mines. The Drones were a group that killed for bounties, normally they would hunt for their own, but years ago they had been hired to capture those who had not been loyal to the 'Master'. It is said that those they captured were turned into mindless zombies, called Miners that now roamed the land. They were usually programmed to pick up civilians that were caught on said land, nothing more. But lately that had changed something was different. Lately they had begun to hunt people down… 

No matter the origin… Mutant or Mortal. 

****

I know this chapter is kind of short, sorry this is how it worked out. Questions comments, are welcomed. Remember to be honest and leave a review please? 


	2. Lexi and Eddie or Bits and pieces of mem...

****

Disclaimer: Don't own member of Mutant X they belong to their respective owners.

I do however own the people you don't recognize. 

CHAPTER 2

New Mutants were a rarity in this time; most of them had all but disappeared from the face of the earth. They were the hardest to find to say the least. Some of their stubborn stature had made the dividing even tougher to deal with; the next jump in each of their mutant growth spurt had come hand in hand with the darkness, it was more of a curse than a gift. It had begun back in the years before the war, before the Master's arrival… when her father was still alive. When Mutant X had still been around… 

The children of the new mutants had begun to suffer from a new virus; an Optic infection Dr. Kane had called it. Parents had begun panicking they figured it had something to do with the raving loony known as Gabriel Ashlock. He had been the first mutant, a hybrid if you will… he had the abilities of a feral, pscionic, elemental, and molecular. Lost his mind really, he had actually mind warped poor new mutants into joining forces with him they called themselves the Links. They had been more dangerous than ever, at the time Gabriel had drawn an interest in the mutating children as well. 

After many test and failed treatments on the children, it was discovered that the infection was in fact part of the 'growth spurt' in their mutant DNA. Causing each of the children to develop a special sight, that would later prove to be life saving… 

The young female's ears perked up as she was brought out of her thoughts by sound, light footsteps. Her father had trained her well. Lowering her shades the two dark pools that were her eyes now swirled in a mass amount of gray liquid. sparks flared changing the natural color. Her entire pupils were now engulfed in a Metallic Silver film; one would never have known that her eyes were dark brown. She was the spitting image of her father all right, from the dark hair, and eyes to the defensive stance. Both her hands were down at her sides, her fingers flexing as she let her Silver eyes scan the desolated valley below. Than swept back up the steep hill to her left side, straining to pick up any sound. There was none. After a few minutes she let herself slip into a relax state, but still alert.

Her thoughts went back to those poor children that had not been as lucky as she had. Those who had been fortunate to survive the change had not necessarily been all right. Most of the parents, adoptive, foster or biological had freaked. Children with Silver eyes, it was bad enough they had been new mutants but now it showed. Some had taken drastic measures; they had been foolish enough to take their children to have the problem fixed surgically. Causing the deaths of maybe hundreds of kids. They had not understood that their had been a reason why these kids could not do with out the sight. The children who had run away hadn't exactly been fortunate either. Gabriel Ashlock had different ideas of how he wanted to deal with the 'New Ones' as he dubbed them. They were to be brought in for further testing, needles to say if you didn't pass… you didn't live. 

She traced the small thin scar that cut into her brow; she had been one of those kids. If Mutant X hadn't come and got her when they did… it was hard to suppress the shiver that shook it's way down her body.

Yet she couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if they had still been around today, maybe things would have been different. Her father would still be alive… Gabriel wouldn't have found a way back, and her mother. '_Mommy._' They could have had a fighting chance against the Master, with Mutant X yeah they would have had a chance, it was all in the past now. Shaking her head she tried to think of the '_What was it that he uncle Jay had told her?_' Ah yes the Silver lining in it all. 

The crunch of gravel broke through the thick silence it had caught her ears. On reflex her leg shot out in a sharp deadly sidekick. It didn't surprise, as much as it angered her that her foot had cut through the air, warm air that tingled with a certain charge around her leg. "Dam it Eddie." She grounds out letting her leg slowly back down. Her heart was rapidly pounding in her chest, making the separate beats sound as if her heart was humming. "That isn't funny you jerk." 

Laughter fills the air, as a young man in his mid 20's materialized in front of her, dressed in camouflaged pants, and a form fitting black shirt that showed off a well-structured torso. His short blond hair was spiked in the front, removing his shades revealing the most haunting blue green eyes. "Got to keep you on your toes kid." he said grinning at his long time best friend. He stands a good foot taller than her. 

"I should zap you're little butt into ashes you creep." she shoved him backwards onto the pile of logs. 

"Hey… my butt is not little." he retorted. "Take it easy it was a joke alright." his grin fading as he peered at her, his blue eyes taking on a familiar expansive expression. "Something's happened…" Eddie frowned as he dusted himself off. One didn't have to be Pscionic to know what she was thinking about. 

The young man glanced down at the once cherished city with a halfhearted grin. "I can remember when all this was filled with people. Milling around as if everything was all right. Don't know if you remember this but your dad use to take you for joy rides when you were barely two. Your mom use to go ballistic on him all the time, but once she saw your happy little face she would just melt, forgetting whatever wrong thing your dad did…" 

She never broke her gaze on the sight below them, it was almost as if she were trying to replay the memory out down there. "I don't remember." She had cut him off harshly, lying through her teeth, but before he could call her on it, she continued voicing what so many survivors had been concerned about in the past few weeks. "They're hunting." her voice was so low that he had to strain to hear her correctly. She had been referring the Miners that had been controlled by the Drones.

"Lexi, Miners don't hunt, there programmed to collect. Like scavengers."

"No, there changing." she said in a calm manner.

"Lexi they can not change. Once programmed that's it."

"Eddie listen to me, unless some massive Pscionic was spared the Termination project, and has found a way to warp the entire area, these things are now hunting." Lexi sighed heavily regretting the words as soon as they had left her mouth. Pain flashed in the young man's blue green eyes, this had affected him the most. Remembering the terror that had swept the entire country when the Master had collected all the well-known powerful Pscionic's, and had them slaughtered. Another nightmare that 'till this day Eddie had night terrors about.

"Eddie man I'm sorry…" she could have kicked herself for that statement. None the less she continued. "We were in the valley a few days ago, there were people roaming the top lands. The Miners only took 2, out the 9 that were out there. They didn't even bother eliminating the rest."

"What would make them do that?" he asked avoiding her still Metallic Silver gaze. 

"I don't know, but word from the out lands is that the same thing has been happening everywhere else. The Miners are different. They're looking for something…. or someone."

"That isn't regulation, the Drones would never allow that." Eddie said glancing at her. "Who'd have the balls to do something like that?"

"Someone incredibly smart or incredibly stupid." she replied pushing the shades back up covering her eyes.

TBC…

~*~*~*~

****

Ok again sorry for the short chapter but once again the structure on this story is a bit shaky. So bare with me. Glad people are enjoying this piece. Thanks to those who read and reviewed, God Bless U! 

As always please R/R. I love reading comments and questions. 


	3. Conversations with a frenemy

****

Disclaimer: I have never now nor ever owned these people, if I did than they would be doing a whole lot of things (preferably illegal) joking here.

600 miles North of the Valley… 

Of all the roads that have been walked on in this old world, this one has been the one less traveled on. Hidden well behind the hills it runs right into the heart of the abandoned rebel land, where evil had not touched the dirt. His footsteps come to a halt just before the entrance to the underground labyrinths. The man stands tall and fearless covered in a dark cloak, waiting for what is to come. 

"Well what do you have for me kid?" The older woman is clad in tight leather pants, and a black top. She too is covered in a dark cloak, and is known to all as Dania one of the last Pscionics. "I'm not a kid haven't been one in a long time." his voice is deep showing no emotion whatsoever and vaguely familiar. 

"What did you see." she pulls her hood down, her round face is surrounded by brown hair, streaked with white. 

"The changes have already begun to take place." he replied. 

"And?"

"There not enough." 

"Than we must send her back." she replies almost with regret. 

"No!" he steps forwards in protest his hood falls back revealing a crop of dark hair. His silver eyes sparked up.

"I don't like this anymore than you do but it must be done, if we are to salvage this…." indicates the place around them. "This world or what's left of it."

"I won't do it." 

"Are you so willing to let thousands of us die for the price of one life?" she retorts angrily. 

"I can't." 

"You must."

"She will die."

"Than so be it!" Dania is furious at his apparent love for the girl. "Don't be so insolate Bren. This must be done or we all die." Her voice softened up a bit. "Your parents will live, and so will MutantX. Bren…" she places a hand on his shoulder, he pulls away as if her hand had burned him. "I am sorry about her, I love her as well."

"You're so full of shit Dania." 

"I know you're hurt at this solution, but you know as well as I do that this must be done. I made sure she and the others had no memory of the first trip. She'll be fine so long as it is just her."

"No, she can't go alone, not this time."

"There is no way you can go with her, I mean even with your power of Time Traveling, Bren it's too dangerous someone will recognize you. No, forget you even thought about it." 

"Dania I am not gonna send my sister to her death, because you think it'll fix things."

"I don't think, I know. This has to be done and it has to be soon."

"I won't do it."

"Than we're all doomed, because Bren Mulwray says it to be. Your father would be so proud." voice filled with sarcasm and disappointment. 

"You don't know anything about my father."

"Don't I?"

"You know if this is you're negotiating skills, you suck."

"Negotiate this, if you don't send them back, I'll find another who will." 

Bren's laughter only made her angrier. "Good luck finding one who can."

"And what is that suppose to mean?"

"Ever wonder why you came to me in the first place?" he looked at her waiting for any answer, and smirked when she didn't respond. "It's because I'm the only one who _can_ do this."


	4. Small revelations and a Jump

****

Disclaimer: I have never now nor ever owned the people from Mutant X. They belong to their respective owners.

My characters are exactly what they are. MINE!

Thanks to those who have inspired me to write on.

Eddie had the vague feeling that this was all going to go wrong the minute he stepped into the old place. 

The walls that he thought had been invincible at one time were now punched outwards; if he had been brave enough he would have walked to the far side and peeked out at the view of the ocean. Unfortunately along with the claustrophobia he had inherited from his father came a slim case acrophobia. Which was kind of ironic being as how his kind had always took to the highest mountains for safety. 

The interior had been huge mess debris from the ceiling when it had caved it that horrible day still scattered across the floor. There was a hole through the elevated platform, and the stairs had been torn apart. The hallways were blocked off at one point or another by large cables, wiring dangling from the ceiling, and the rooms had been caved in. Two of them anyways. The old medical lab had been trashed as well, computers busted equipment thrown all over. Hell the only thing left standing was the dam chair that had been used whenever one of them had been injured. Eddie remembered how the yellow and blue lasers had scared him to death when he was younger. Grinning at the memory of his younger-self shivering cold on that chair, refusing to be scanned…

__

"Eddie you have to let Dr. Kane check you out…" his Father had told him gently, for some reason he had trouble believing this line that his father fed him. Little Eddie just shook his head no, refusing to lie back down. It had taken 20 minutes and a stern look from both his Father and Uncle to get him into the black spandex shorts. Another 35 minutes to get him back onto the table, the little molecular had the nerve to phase right through the table, the floor and into the garage! 

Eventually they had gotten him back into the lab, it was getting him to actually lay still long enough to get the scan done, that was the real problem. He didn't trust Dr. Kane, hell he didn't trust any doctor for that matter. Thank goodness his mother hadn't been there to witness his behavior.

"I remember that chair…" the same thick voice broke Eddie from the memory; he shook his head as he turned away from the lab. Standing just a few feet away from him was the tall young man he had known all his life. The hood of the dark cloak was down, and his eyes were now their normal dark brown. "Bren."

Bren walked into the trashed medical lab, standing by the infamous chair. Grinning as spoke. "I remember you were so scared of being scanned that you kept on phasing right through the floor. In fact you were so scared that you got Lexi thinking they were hurting you." he turned to his younger friend. "If memory serves me correct that was the same day we all discovered her mutant abilities. She electrocuted Adam, and fried the lab computers. Man was your old man pissed. Took him a long while before he could fix this dam system." he paused a moment as if sizing up the younger man, before pulling him into a brotherly hug. "Long time no see Eduardo." 

~*~*~*~

Lexi had chose to linger about in the old hanger; going back into Sanctuary was just a little too much for her right now. The emotions that hung in the air still stung her insides; this had been her first home. Where her mother and father had been happy, and her older brother had still been with them. "God Bren…" she sighed.

The weight shoulders only served as a reminder of how he had abandoned her, as well as the ache in her heart. Bren had been older than her by more than a few years. Just after she had learned to deal with her mutant abilities, Bren and her father had an argument, which resulted in Bren leaving Sanctuary. Lexi never saw him again after that. 

"Well well, well what do we have here?"

Lexi whirled around to find an older man standing a few feet from her dressed from head to toe in red and back jumpsuit. A small device attached to his temple, round and metallic. It is beeping in a low tone, almost hypnotic like. 

"Who the hell are you?"

"Don't you recognize me? Oh that's right Dania made sure that wouldn't happen, and you are not going to screw up this time. Are you Alexiana Marie?"

"How did you know my name?" She refused to let this stranger try and intimidate her; Lexi felt her heart beat increase and the rush of adrenaline pulse within her pushing through her core until it reached her hands. "Who the hell are you?"

"You already know who I am, the question is what am I here for."

"What are you here for?" she asked as she stood her ground 

"I thought that was obvious by now Spark Plug…"

"Me…" she breathed the word rolled of her tongue in disbelief. 

~*~*~*~

"Are you kidding me you want us to do what?" 

Eddie had been fully aware of the powers that Bren had developed over the years. Although Bren had chosen not to tell his immediate family, for personal reasons, he had disclosed to Eddie in private the extent of his powers, especially his ability to Travel through Time. 

"Look we don't have much time but that's the deal, you have to go with her. Nothing can happen to her, is that understood? Eddie."

"I don't understand what does this have to do with Lexi?"

"Everything she's the only one who can do this, Eddie man, you have to make sure that nothing, I mean _nothing_ happens to her. You two are to go back and fix…." a loud crash from the other end of the hall got their attention. 

"Lexi…" Eddie said before he broke into a run, in the direction where he had left her.

~*~*~*~

"You didn't think I would make it that easy for you did you?" she rolled away from the blast of the laser that the round device had produced. "Oh you did." she said as she rotated her right hand summoning up the electrons. "How fucking gullible." the coils shot out and hit the device, deactivating the person. "Hey hey, hey, 6 against one aint' my idea of fair play." she backed away from the group charging up another bout of electricity letting them loose on the group. The 6 flew back against the walls. "Or maybe I got a little more fire power than I thought." glancing around at the bodies that had hit the floor she decided to check them out. The devices looked frightening familiar, but she couldn't place her finger on how. Turning the first one who had attacked her over, she lifted the dark mask. The man's face was bruised beyond recognition; except to her brown eyes. There was no way she could forget that face, and it horrified her to know that she had hurt him. She should have known who he was when he called her Spark Plug. The device was still attached to his temple, only now instead of beeping it clicked and fell to the floor. "Oh… Oh god no…" her hand flew to her mouth horrified.

"Lexi!" Eddie's voice rang through out the hall. She yanked the mask back and began to drag the body towards the hole in the wall. The only thought in her mind was to hide this man, and the pain that came with him. There was a rumbled across the floor that was thrown in her favor; it made it easier to drag the man into the hole. She carefully placed him down and covered him as best and as comfterbly as he could. "I'll be back for you, I promise." 

"Lexi where are you!" Came Eddie's frantic cry his blue eyes swirled in a mass amount of gray liquid, it immediately lined with red changing the natural blue color. His entire pupils were now engulfed in a Metallic Silver film. He scanned the dark hanger for his best friend, only a slim light filtered through one of the cracks in the ceiling. He counted 5 bodies on the floor, none of which belong to her. "Alexiana!"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" she stepped into the light with her shades back on her eyes. "What the hell happened here?"

"I don't know."

"Lex…"

"They just dropped in here exchanged words, and attacked." she said, walking towards him, it wasn't a total lie. All she had to do was keep herself in check.

"What did they want?"

"Me."

~*~*~*~

****

Back inside the main living area…

"I thought I made it clear that she was to go into this alone Mulwray." the voice came from the communicator like watch on his left hand. "She is Dania." he was pacing the room. 

"Well than I suggest you make your move quickly, as in now. Others have found out about this quest."

"And how do you suppose they found out?" he retorted angrily. 

"Easy they don't know about you, just her."

"Dam it."

"Bren, this must be done now." she cut off the link, leaving Bren to his own thoughts. '_This is not going to go well at all. I shouldn't even put her through this it's not fair. She's just a kid for crying out loud._' 

Bren closed his eyes concentrating on the specific point in time standing up he walked into the clearest area he could find. "Here goes nothing." Rubbing his hands together he brought them to his middle, the hands producing an electric blue light. His eyes rolled back and were entirely pitch black. The light spilled outwards a few feet in front of him ripping the space, creating a wide portal.

~*~*~*~

****

Hanger… 

"How the hell did they even know we would be here?"

"Eddie what is going on, why _are_ we here?"

"There's something we gotta do, and it ain't gonna be easy."

The shades drop and her Silver gaze cut through him, he was visibly afraid. She reached out and brushed the lock of blond hair from his eyes. Eddie's skin was smooth to the touch, but growing increasingly cold.

"What's the matter?" she asked, this wasn't like him at all. "Eddie…"

The young mans sight was set past her. Lexi turned around and what she saw caused her heart to almost stop. Beyond the hanger were more than 30 Miners heading towards them. "We gotta get outta here." 

He grabbed her hand and yanked her towards the door, and into the hall.

Lexi could see a bright light flash in the entire area, causing her to cry out, her eyes felt a slight burn.

Eddie's arm slipped around her waist, holding her up against him. The two made their way towards the light. 

He could hear the pounding of the Miners as they marched into the hanger. An explosion pushed both Eddie and Lexi across the floor. 

"Bren!" he yelled out. The light had died down and in the middle of the main room was a vortex. 

"Go on get going!" Bren had pulled the hood back over his head, shades shielding his eyes. He leaned down and helped Eddie pulled Lexi onto her feet. "She's out cold!" Eddie said. 

"You gotta get out of here." Bren helped them towards the vortex.

"Are you nuts? Bren there is an army out there ready to bulldoze this place."

"You have to get her out of here and fix it so that…" 

Another explosion knocked all three to their knees. "Eddie trust me when I say you can't stay here." Bren shoved something into the girl's coat pocket. "Get going now! Fix it so that this never happens!" 

With one final shove from Bren, Eddie and Lexi were gone. He shot out an electrical arc and the vortex closed up. 

"That was very stupid Mr. Mulwray." 

He didn't have to turn around to know that voice. "Dania."

"I told you that she was to go alone, and you deliberately sent that molecular with her." Dania stepped out into the clearing. "I warned you."

"I'm shaking."

"Oh… I am so wounded. Do you have any idea what you have done to us?"

"Not really."

"You disappoint me Bren." 

"Oh you're breaking my heart Dania. I did what I did to protect her."

"No Bren you didn't. I have someone to show you to, but first we have to get out of here."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Would you rather stay here and face those Miners? Or come with me and be safe?"

"I'm neither safe with you or them, but I think I'll take my chances with the least scary one."

"Thanks… I think…"


	5. The injured in every way

****

Disclaimer: I do not now nor have I ever own the characters from Mutant X they belong to their respective owners.

My characters however are what they are, MINE! They include Bren, Eddie, Lexi, and Dania. The idea for the Drone Miners is also mine.

Note: All the locations come from my weirdo imagination they probably aren't real anyways, but for the sake of the story they are there. Also there is a cameo from the X-men (movie verse) I just had to do it, there not major just something thrown in. Thanks to my buddy JAR who helped me write the beginning of this chapter. 

A/N: This takes place just before A Breed Apart. I think.

If anyone knows the date that this took place (Aired origin), please email me. Other wise I'm just going to stick with present day. Although it would really help if someone could give me a specific date for the episode.

Present Day…

The blond young man stood apart from the crowd that had come on this bright crisp November day. 

The people had gathered around the podium. Listening intently to the tall was man in his early 40's. His White hair streaked with gray. A three-piece Armani suit, he is known to all as Senator Robert Kelly. The banners and signs that were cruelly held high by the large portion of people, tells us that the Senator is against Mutant kind in all its forms. He begins citing (Spewing) examples of certain mutants and the threats he thinks they pose. 

"How easy it would be for someone who rode on angel's wings to swoop down and kidnap a national leader, how easy it would be for a unmorally heavyset man to stand in front of armed forces while his fellow kind would be able to escape." 

The man even went so far as to say that how a mutant with the ability to energize any thing he touches could result in enormous physical and domestic damages. How everyone was so intent to wipe out the mutant race because they are abominations.

The blond young man shakes his head sadly, and scans the crowd his eyes hiding behind his dark shades. It's was like watching one of those nazi rallies his father use to talk about. He looked into the crowd and was surprised to see him of all people standing there with his eyes and ears all on what the good senator was proposing. 

There stood Dr. Adam Kane with the four of the most important people that had been near and dear to him. Brennan Mulwray, Emma Delauro, Shalimar Fox, and Jesse Kilmartin. Eddie didn't know whether to be excited or be scared, he fought the urge to run over and throw his arms around the young woman that was his mother. To cry out to the young man that would be his father. Biting his lip he ignored the breaking of his heart, and continued to look around the crowd. Some one else caught his eye or rather another group did. 

Professor Charles Xavier with his people, a red head young woman by the name of Dr. Jean Grey, standing closely beside her was a young man tall, with short brown hair, wearing what appeared to be visors. Scott Summers. Another young woman with white hair that made her dark eyes stand out sharply. Ororro Monroe (?). Undoubtedly the man standing by them was Logan/Wolverine. The wiry wild hair, the inconspicuous dark eyes. His defensive stance. A grin came to Eddie's face as he took notice that Logan had been inching his way closer to Dr. Grey. 

The grin fades as the Senator makes his final and crude statement, bids the crowd farewell, and is escorted off the premises by three burly looking men in dark suits. His eyes fall back on the two mutant groups who have come together and are discussing something amusing. He sighs deeply as he takes one last look at his parents and turns away.

It is at this time that both Emma Delauro and Dr. Jean Grey turn in the direction of the stranger walking in the opposite direction. Radiating of a strong wave of excitement, anxiety, regret, sorrow, an anger that burns, and cuts deep inside. Emma makes a move towards him, but Jean pulls her back shaking her head slightly. 

~*~*~*~

It was dark where she was and very cold, the throbbing in her head was accompanied by sporadic shocks through out her entire body, and she wanted nothing more than to curl up and die right than and there. Where ever the hell there was. Trying push herself up onto her limbs did her no good, because they felt as if they were on fire the minute she placed her palms face down on the ground. She was moving blindly now; her breathing labored every move she made caused the most excruciating pain ever, which only fueled the anger that had been building up inside. 

Across the floor where the electrically charged mutant laid injured, stepped a lanky form. Dressed from head to toe in dark colors. He has a head of hair so black it's almost blue. He pulls out a cell phone and pressed a single button. Careful not to get too close too the girl he keeps an eye on her. His eyes turning a deep shade of white, with multiple colors running through them. His gift came in handy after all; this would be a good day. The phone rings once than twice before someone picks up. His own voice is thick and laced with some concern and determination. 

"Yeah I found a female elemental down here at the docs ware house… nah it's **not** a casual pick up… she's experiencing a tremendous electric seizure…real vulnerable like." He glances back down at the shaking body. "What am I a water elemental get real." he sighs glancing around the large room before shaking his head. "No… no one else… All right I'll be here." he hangs up the cell and shoves it back in his jacket pocket. 

"Time is almost up kiddo, you couldn't have picked a worse time to show up here like this."

~*~*~*~

Deep in the offices of an old Genome X building stood a group of mutants. All in navy blue uniform head sets covering their eyes and ears. Their leader is standing in front of an old terminal awaiting the link that was supposedly meant for them. It opened up on an extremely scrambled channel. "We set?" the scrambled voice asked.

"Yeah boss we all set." The leader replies.

"No excuses this time, do not mess this up make sure Mulwray's kid doesn't interfere." it seemed to growl. 

"Sir about…"

"No excuses!" 

"Yes sir…"

The video screen flares out leaving the room in a dead silence. "You know our orders, we set out at set time." she says, removing her headgear (except for the part that covers her eyes). Releasing a main of wavy blond hair. 

"CY." one of the mutants walks up to her timidly.

"What is it Rock."

"We have a slight problem."

"Which is?"

"Sir said subject doesn't exist just yet."

"Explain before I tear you up."

Ignoring her comment he pulled out a small device. It is made of a metallic substance, it shifts into what looks like a modern day palm pilot, projecting a screen into the air, hieroglyphs run across the screen. The woman curses loudly at their one mistake. "This can't be right…" she reads the screen once more before her eyes nearly narrow to slits. It's at this time we take notice that she is a Feral. "Than I guess we will have to settle on something else more valuable." A sadistic grin is spreading across her face as she continues voicing her thoughts. "Bring me everything we have on the members of Mutant X." 


	6. Help whether he wanted or not

****

A/N: Hello I've realized that it's been awhile since I've updated this one. I had a serious case of writers block on this one, and I really didn't know how to proceed with this chapter. However after much brain wracking I managed to crank this one out in the hours of the am. I'm wasn't too sure how to do the fight scene, I had to keep in mind that it was season one, so the teams powers were limited, also I just saw how the helix looked like in the first season and… ew… anyways hope you guys enjoy this one.

As always please, please, please leave a review. It just takes a minute and I would really appreciate it. I live on reviews, it's a good way on letting me know if I screwed up or not. Questions, comments whatever email me or leave it in the review. 

Ok enough from me, go on read!

Chapter 6:

Jesse had settled himself down in front of the main computer terminal updating the mutant database, and checking up the local security on one of the many safe houses. He was more than a little miffed at how the supposedly good senator had basically torn apart the mutant community. Even knowing that he was apart of a team in helping out mutants across the country from scum against the senator wasn't enough to wipe out this disgusted feeling he had deep inside. 

Brennan was sitting in his room bored actually, still winding down from this mornings 'outing'. 

It had angered him to no end how that asshole of a Senator planned to go through with this entire '_Mutant Registration_'. He scuffed at the thought of walking around with a big sign on his head. '_New Mutant, shoot me**.**_' because in truth that is what they would be doing if this stupid law was passed. He shot up from his bed and walked out of the room heading straight for the punching bag, all this extra energy felt as if it were burning him from the inside out. It needed to be released and fast.

Emma was sitting in the middle of the dojo when she felt a wave of anger and fear; it literally knocked her over where she was sitting. Gasping for breath she opened her eyes and looked around. Her face blushing hotly as if she had gotten caught doing something she wasn't suppose to. Against Jean's advice Emma had gone in search for the young man that had been in the crowd earlier with them. He had felt strangely familiar to her, but she couldn't understand why. So against better judgment and advice, Emma had tried to get a sense of his emotions. Her powers had been a little edgy as of late and she had hoped it would help her in her search. The results of which had startled her and overwhelmed her.

She pushed her brown hair away from her face and noticed Brennan walking past the staircase. 

'_Now where is he going?_' she thought as she watched him as he placed the gloves on his already taped hands. Brennan than stared the bag for what seemed like endless minutes before he attacked it.

Emma peered at her best friend watching his every move; she didn't have to read him to know he was angry. After the trip they had it was a wonder it had taken him this long to attack the inanimate object.

Emma watched his every punch and brutal kick to the innocent bag and had a brief flash of his sight.

"Of course." she said to herself. 

"Of course what?" a voice said so close to her ear that Emma shrieked and jumped up from her spot on the floor. "Shal!"

"Who else would it be?" Shalimar asked innocently.

"You scared the life out of me!" Emma shouted trying to catch her breath.

"You seemed to be in deep thought, it was only right that I snap you out of it this way." Shalimar said with a smirk. "More fun."

"I'm sure, what's up?"

"Adam wants us to meet him in the lab, something about a disturbance."

"I'll go the guys." Emma said. "You're liable to give them a heart attack."

"Just a small one." she said backing down the catwalk. 

~*~*~*~

"Adam you wanted to see us?" Jesse said as he fallowed Shalimar into the lab. 

"Yes, just one moment…." he said turning back to the computer screen to confirm something than cursing under his breath. 

"What is it Adam?" Emma asked as she walked into the room fallowed by a sweat drenched Brennan.

"Jesse prepare the Helix you're on the move in 10 minutes." Adam took in his no nonsense tone. "We've received a distress call, Joe Seggara called it in."

"One of the safe house's?" Shalimar asked 

"A new mutant going into what he calls an Electrical Seizure. GSA has already been notified."

"Another Elemental?" this seemed to pique Brennan's interest.

"Female, early twenties."

~*~*~*~

****

Traveling Van…

Arrayal Marline buttoned up her uniformed and took her place by her commander. With much pride this was her first assignment, and she was proud that Eckhart had selected her for such an Elite force.

"I don't have to tell you that this new mutant is important. Eckhart wants her back in one piece. According to the reported sites she is a powerful Elemental." Agent Bryce said as he took in the new recruits. Thinking that more than half of them would not make it out alive. Oh well Eckhart would give him more people anyway. No skin off his back.

~*~*~*~

No less than 15 minutes later the Helix landed on the rooftops of the old Docs warehouse. Brennan turned to the others. "Ready." they each gave him a slight nod. "Lets go."

"I don't like this." Shalimar said her eyes shifting from their normal brown to the animal yellow. Something in the air wasn't right. As they were making their way across the roof to one of the stairwells Emma stopped, the familiar emotions swarmed at her all at once. The waves of anger and fear were so intense they practically tore into her and made her double over in pain. "Emma, what's wrong?" Shalimar ran to her side. "Shal, she's hurting." was all she could say, before a huge wave of calm hit her, forcing the tidal wave of emotions away. Emma couldn't understand what had just happened.

"Who's hurting Em?" Shalimar continued.

Brennan and Jesse turned and saw that the two girls were crouching down. "You ok?" Brennan jogged towards the two. "I'm fine." Emma replied standing up and dusting herself off. "Are you sure Em?"

"Trust me, I'm fine." 

"Ok, Jess you and Shal take the east side entrance, Emma and I will take this one." Brennan said taking the lead once more. "I said I was fine, I don't need a baby sitter Brennan." Emma said with the calmest tone that it actually irked the older man. "It's not babysitting it's called looking out for a friend." he retorted as the other disappeared down the eastside. "No, it's called being over protective." she said as they walked across the roof. "Can I help it if I worry?"

~*~*~*~

Joe Seggara had waited until the shocks had died down, than managed to drag the young lady into a portion of the wall where they wouldn't be seen. GSA would definitely have a field day if they got their hands on her. But waiting here like this was just pure hell. The girl was still out cold and there… 

Joe glanced up at the sound of footsteps, peaking out from behind the walled in portion he saw another young man walk in through the front door, tall blond, in camouflage pants and a dark shirt. Dark shades preventing Joe from seeing the kid's eyes. "Lexi?" he looked down at the girl who was now visibly shaking. '_Is that your name kid?_'

Up until a few minutes ago Eddie was sure that he had left her here. According to his dad's old battle stories this place was suppose to be abandoned for another 7 months. It would be a future safe house for new mutants. For about five minutes he stood there in a panic state wondering what to do, fearing the worst that maybe the GSA in this time had gotten to her. But it was impossible no one would know anything about this area. That's when he felt someone else was in the room that wasn't his best friend. 

"Whoa the hell are you?" he demanded.

Joe slowly stepped out from behind the wall with his hands up. "I'm not gonna pull anything on you." Joe said carefully staying in the kids' sight. If the kid were the jumpy kind he wouldn't dare set him off. 

"Where's the girl?" he demanded. 

"Behind the wall." Joe nods in the direction of the unconscious body. "I didn't hurt her. See for yourself."

"I'm not stupid you know." Eddie says eyeing the stranger's pocket. 

"I told you I wasn't going to try anything. It's just my cell phone." 

Eddie knew he was telling the truth, he didn't know how he knew but he did. His only thought now was to get to her. He walked over to where the stranger in the dark clothing stood and stopped a foot away from him. 

Joe sighed heavily and moved away from the wall to let the kid pass by. Watched as he kneeled by the young lady with ease.

"Aww Lexi, Christ." Eddie pulled her upper body unto his lap, cradling her in his arms; he brushed the stray hairs away from her pale face. "Oh kid… I am so sorry."

"I wouldn't… do that if I were you."

"Who the hell are you anyways." Eddie asked still not looking at the stranger.

"A friend."

"I asked who are you, not what." Eddie snapped. 

"Joe Seggara, your friend there just went through an electric seizure a few minutes ago. I called in a friend to…"

"You did what?" Eddie looked straight at Joe even with the shades on he could sense the kids fear. The kid looked to be staring off at somewhere on the wall. As if he were concentrating on something or another.

"Hey kid it's ok there the good guys, they can help."

"You should have never done that." 

"Don't you want some help for her."

"Oh, will help her alright." a female voice said. Causing both Eddie and Joe to look in the direction of the entrance. There stood two lead GS agents with large tasers in their hands, along with three more agents behind them. "Mr. Eckhart will be pleased to help her out." the leading male agent said.

"I don't think so." a blond woman leaped down from the rafters landing swiftly on her feet just in front of Joe. Dressed in black leather pants and a black jacket.

"Shalimar Fox nice of you to join us." The leading man known as Agent Bryce greets her warmly.

"Bryce so nice to see you." A second blond comes through the wall just beside her. This one dressed in black pants, and a jacket zipped up half way.

"I see you brought tag-along Jesse." Bryce continues with his sunny disposition.

By now Brennan and Emma are coming down the stairs stealth like watching the group. "Brennan." Emma nods in the direction of the two young mutants behind the wall. Brennan descends the stairs in that direction, with Emma fallowing behind. 

"Lets make this quick shall we? We just want the two kids, and well be on our way." Bryce says as his agents make to move forward. "I don't think so." Shalimar says as her eyes change into feral mode.

"I was so hoping this wouldn't happen." he snapped his fingers and the GSA behind him charge forward. Shalimar jumps up with a scissor kick knocking three of them out. Joe takes a swing and engages in a hand to hand with one agent. A wave of red covers Jesse's body just in time to protect himself from the blow of the taser in one agent's hand. 

Brennan and Emma had made it down to the first floor to help their partners in protecting the two new mutants. What they didn't see was that Eddie had gathered the young lady in his arms and stood up. He was preparing to make a hasty exit when he got hit from behind, and audible gasp escaped his lips as he fell forwards dropping Lexi. 

"Leaving so soon little one, I thought you learned by now you can never escape. She belongs to us." Agent Marline had managed to get past the others and was now standing over the two mutants.

Eddie looked up at the dark haired woman; her green eyes blazed with prize at her would be captors. She leaned down grinning at them as she pulled out the implanting device. "This is gonna hurt." she says.

"So is this." Eddie says as waves of blue cover his entire left arm, he takes one swing at her sending her flying backwards about ten feet back out from the wall. "Lexi." he remembers getting to his feet hauling her up against his body, his left arm around her waist he picks her up in one swoop looking back at the members of Mutant X as they fight off the agents. 

"They're getting away you fools!" Bryce says.

Jesse looks back to see the blond young man phase right through the wall. "What the…" 

Most of the agents abandon the Mutant X team and run out of the building. Agents Bryce and Marline do the same.

"You guys go head the GSA off, I'll go this way." 

"Jesse wait a minute!" Shalimar's protests are in vain because Jesse had already walked through the wall. "Dam it."

"Shal leave 'em will catch up this way." Brennan said as Emma and Joe run up the stairway towards an exit door. 

~*~*~*~

Eddie hadn't gotten more than 6 feet away from the building when, he heard a familiar voice calling out to him. Telling him to stop, and as much as he wanted to he knew deep down inside he shouldn't. Looking down at the young lady in his arms he knew she needed help, the hospitals were out, so was asking for a mutant hospital… although he wasn't too sure there were any in this time. But if he let Mutant X take her the consequences would be more than he could handle. 

"Hey would you stop!" After phasing through the wall Jesse wasn't too sure where the kid would be going. And from the looks of how far he got it didn't seem like he had anywhere to go. "Hey I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to help." The kid had stopped but wasn't turning around.

Eddie closed his eyes praying for the man to go away, he wished with all his broken beaten heart that the man wouldn't be there when he turned around. That it would all be some twisted illusion brought to the 3-D form. 

"Please I just want to help." Jesse knew that the kid had heard him, and hoped that he would accept his help. Those Agents would surely be catching up any minute. As the kid turned slowly turned around Jesse peered at him, he looked vaguely familiar but he couldn't pin point the memory. Nor could he comprehend the reason he seemed to be so taken aback with him. 

Eddie wanted to cry right then and there he didn't care who saw him at the moment. He didn't even realize that he was holding Lexi so tight. The man that stood before him seemed so damn sincere it was killing him inside. It wasn't supposed to be like this. None of this was suppose to be happening. Some great god from above would be laughing at him right about now, how many times had he been asking for something like… A moan from the body in his arms brought him back to reality, "Lexi…" No coherent response was given; something of a mumble but that was all he got. She needed help.

Jesse had moved forward with extreme caution stopping just a few feet away from the 20 something year old. "I have a friend that can help her, but we have to move now this isn't such a safe place for the two of you." he says glancing around to make sure there are no agents.

"Captain obvious." Eddie mutters. 

Jesse stares at the kid; the only other person who ever called him that was Brennan. Shaking his head clear. "Jess where the hell are you, we gotta get out of this place now." Brennan's voice came out loud and clear through Jesse's com-ring. "We don't have much time." Jesse tells him.

Eddie looks down at Lexi with one thought in mind. '_She needs help_' He reluctantly nods.

"Ok… will go with you."

~*~*~*~

They had made it to the roof with minor difficulty; Eddie slides down against the walls of the helix with Lexi still in his protective embrace as the others run aboard. His last thoughts before slipping into the sweet darkness were that he screwed up big time, and they were all going to pay for his fuckin' mistake. 


	7. insight

****

A/N: Disclaimer can be found at beginning of the story. 

This chapter has teeny reference to Ex marks the spot and Interface. 

Thanks to all of those who reviewed, I really appreciate it. Gives me motivation to write more!!!!!

Oh yeah, you can keep the guesses coming, but I'm sorry to say that I ain't revealing who the parents are to each kid any time soon. That little revelation comes later in the story. J . Enjoy, now go read! Don't forget to leave a review!!!!! 

CHAPTER 7: 

"You let them escape…"

"Mr. Eckhart Mutant X…" 

"I see, and with all the mutants I have dispatched in your area you couldn't take down 4 simple kids?"

"They had help from other mutants sir." Agent Bryce stood before the white haired, paled face man that was Mr. Mason Eckhart. He had created the Genetics Security Agency for purposes of capturing new mutants. However lately they had been failing him. "Mr. Ford take Agent Bryce down to level 109. I believe we have a stasis POD waiting for him." Eckhart said never moving an inch as Bryce was taken from the room struggling against the guards. Now left was Agent Marline. 

"I trust you will take care of this situation Ms. Marline, if you do not wish to suffer the fait of Agent Bryce."

"Yes, of course this will all be taken care of Mr. Eckhart."

"Good, dismissed." 

~*~*~*~

****

SANCTUARY….

Hours later…

"Adam he walked right through the wall, I saw it with my own eyes." Jesse said as he paced back and forth in front of the main computer. Shalimar was sitting on the elevated platform, with Emma leaning in beside her.

"And I don't doubt that Jesse, the question is why does Eckhart want with these two so badly." Adam said.

"Oh, I don't know besides the fact that there mutants?" Brennan said leaning over the platform. This sarcastic remark earned him a glare from the others. "What?" 

"No there was something else, I mean I don't think I've seen that many agents sent to retrieve just two mutants." Shalimar said 

"Especially two who don't seem to be on the Genome X or New mutant data base file." Jesse said as the computer beeped once more. "What are you talking about?" Emma asked walking over to the screen. Jesse typed in another command and frowned at the results. "We've been searching for hours on any known data base, mutants and none mutants. Cross referencing with every possible known identification." Jesse informed them.

"Adam it's like they don't even exists." Emma said.

"What the hell is going on?" Shalimar asked glancing in the direction of the lab. Where the young man was pacing back in forth in front of the entrance, he hadn't let them near the girl except to fix her injuries. He didn't even want Adam to run a full bio-scan.

~*~*~*~

Eddie pivoted for the 5th time in the last 10 seconds, his hands behind his back fingers shifting slightly. He had kept the shades on because he had no idea how the natural light in this time would effect his sight. He insisted that they not touch Lexi's shades either, Eddie had let them patch her up but that was as far as he let them go. Running an analysis on her DNA wasn't something he intended to let the good doctor do. It would give them away and he was afraid he had already done that by accepting their help. There were probably so many things going awry with him and Lexi being here in the first place.

For a moment when he had entered Sanctuary for the first time in almost 15 years, (his time) he froze, it was like walking into a serene dream after suffering such a night terror… it would all be gone a few years. All because of those stupid rioters who had exposed them for who they were.

Glancing around the medical laboratory he was brought back to his own past. The first time he had phased was right here. When his father and mother were discussing with Dr. Kane how their latest mission had went. _Little Bren had been sitting on the leather chair munching happily on a cookie. Eddie had wanted a cookie too, and was not being very patient about it. His father had been holding him in his arms one minute, and the next 3 year-old Eddie had slipped right through his arms, and onto the floor. _It had shocked the hell out of both his parents and Dr. Kane. Even Bren hadn't come into his powers and he was older than Eddie.

"This is beyond fucked up, Lexi." he sighed raking a hand through his short blond hair. 

~*~*~*~

"For all we know they could be infiltrators for the GSA." Shalimar said watching Jesse pace back and forth with his hands behind his back. "Oh come on Shal…" Brennan began to protest.

"Look it's not like we haven't been through this before, did we all forget Zack my corrupt ex? Or how about Michelle Bigelow?" Shalimar pointed out.

"Hey, Michelle was different."

"Yeah I know, sorry Em… it's just we pick up to most wanted mutants who have no ID, and now we got GSA problems."

"Relax Shal will get to the bottom of this." Jesse said placing an arm around the Feral's shoulders. Shalimar leaned into the familiar embrace with a small sigh. "We don't even know who they are, Adam how do we know we can trust them? Especially the boy."

"That boy as you so delicately put it, is not a little boy Shalimar." Emma said facing the lab; he was now standing over the girl. Grief, Concern, Anxiety, and Anger were radiating so strongly off of him it gave her a bit of a headache. "He's lost." she said in a soft voice. 

"Emma, what is it?" Brennan came behind the young Psionic who had paled a bit. "Emma." his brought his hands down on her shoulders. A gasp came from her lips as she fell back into Brennan's arms. Tears slipped down her face as the images of death came at her with full force. Brennan could feel her shaking in his arms. "Emma what is it?" Shalimar, Jesse, and Adam were by their side. 

Emma felt the darkness swarm over her as well as heard the screams of a thousand people in chains. 

She was drowning in it all; the guy's pain was threatening to take her down with everything. 

~*~*~*~

Eddie could feel her in his mind it hurt like hell, and was bringing back memories of the darkest times. 

He cried out as the memories of the dark room came back to him. _Voices telling him to stay still, holding him down, the syringe coming closer…_

"No… not now…" he grits his teeth and tires to remember what he had been taught. '_Focus Eddie_' the voice in his head told him. '_Focus, take a deep breathe and push it back, send it out._' several deep breaths later Eddie stood up straight. Anger boiled inside. '_How dare she invade me like that!_' He stormed out of the lab and right down the hall towards the five. 

~*~*~*~

Emma suddenly felt the same calm wave wash over her this time completely washing away the darkness. She was no longer drowning in the swarm of emotions, and the dank feeling was gone. Emma realized she was being held in strong arms. Glancing up she saw deep brown eyes full of concern. '_Brennan._' 

"Em you ok?" his voice slowly bringing her back to reality. The haze in her mind was already lifting leaving her breathless. "Yeah." she said in almost a whisper.

"What did you see Em?" Shalimar asked. 

"How fucking dare you!" came a voice filled with more rage than they had ever seen before. The blond young man was standing before them fingers closed so tight in fist Shalimar could smell the blood seeping out from underneath his fingernails. 

"I didn't… I didn't mean too." Emma stumbled over her own apology picking herself up from the floor. 

"Hey back off." Brennan stood protectively in front of Emma, his wrist rotating drawing out the sparks from his fingertips.

Eddie made a move towards Emma but Shalimar jumped in front of him brown eyes shifting in to yellow. A growl came from deep within her throat as if daring him to come any closer; the blond just stood there his breathing coming in heavy. The shades reflecting the angry feral's stance, Jesse watched the whole thing with wide blue eyes. He came up between Brennan and Shalimar, not in a fighting stance, more like closing the protective wall. 

Eddie couldn't hurt them even if he wanted to; they were all looking at him as if he were a stranger. _And why not?_ Right now that's who he was to them. His own family minus one member was standing right in front of him, and he couldn't even tell them. Closing his eyes for a second he willed himself to calm down. For Lexi's sake and their future, he couldn't afford to screw this up anymore than he already had. 

Emma had sensed the change in the young man; she moved from behind Brennan and placed a hand on Shalimar's shoulder. The feral glanced back at the woman who was like a sister to her, Emma's blue eyes told her to stand down. With reluctance she did, and watched as Emma stood in front of the young man.

Eddie felt the warm smooth hands on either side of his cold face; opening his eyes he was looking into the same blue eyes that had taught him so much in such a short amount of time… '_No… don't think about it._' 

"It's ok." Emma said in a soft voice. "No one is going to hurt you anymore."

"You don't understand…" Eddie was on the verge of tears here, and he wasn't about to let any of them see him cry. He wrenched away from her comforting touch and stormed away from the group, and away from the lab. He didn't stop until he reached the garage letting out an aguish cry.

Emma flinched at this sound, and grabbed Brennan by his arms as he was headed to see what the guy was up to. "Brennan don't…. let him be."

"Emma the guys..." But before he could say anything else Jesse cut him off with a surprisingly firm warning. "Brennan, leave him alone." he walked away from the group as well.

Shalimar and Adam exchanged glances. Their Psionic had seen something from deep inside the younger Molecular that they hadn't. And although they were curious as to what it had been, they knew better than to ask. 

"Adam…" Emma turned to their leader. 

"Yes, Emma." he watched as she turned towards the lab where the other young lady was laying unconscious. "Emma what is it?"

"They need more help than they know." Emma said walking towards the laboratory. 


	8. Changes

****

L Reviews I need those reviews, you made me all sad *sniffs*. Please Review!!!!

~*~*~*~

CHAPTER 8: 

FUTURE… Date Unknown…

Bren Mulwray had fallowed Dania Mc Kane with much caution down the corridors of Saint Peter's Labyrinths; Named after Saint Peter, the angel who protects the lost, guides them back onto their path, the labyrinths had been created long before Bren had been born, and had been used as the Underground Railroad for New mutants guiding some back to their families, others to new families. 

The chaos that had been brought about by the exposure of mutants all alike had been traumatizing for everyone not just the new mutants. His fathers team had done the best they could do under the circumstances, but nobody had foreseen the terror that fallowed their expulsion from the public, the laws that had been passed to protect mutants had been thrown out the window when the darkness had consumed the world. The coming of the Master, the mass murders of all well known powerful Psionics had been terrifying to say the least. His mother had been murdered because she had tried to help the Psionics escape, he had only been kid when it happened, he hadn't even come into his powers yet.

"This way kiddo." Dania said leading him down one of the tunneled hall. They had been walking for hours, which hadn't bothered either mutant. Bren still had no reason to trust this Psionic. For she had been known for her manipulative ways. But now he had no choice, his sister and his best friends life were at stake. He hadn't even been too sure if they knew what they had been sent back for. Glancing down at his hands there were red sparks dripping from his fingers. He clenched them into tight fist willing the electrons to die down. Dania stopped in front of a vault door. It swung open with ease and she led him down a length of stairs, down a few more dimly lit corridors. The air was damp down here. It was something every survivor had gotten use to. There was a strong wave of pain coming at him; Bren closed close his eyes remembering what he had been taught…

"Hey you alright?" Dania placed a hand on his shoulder, which he promptly knocked off. 

"Fine. How much longer is this?"

"Through there." she directed him through another corridor finally reaching a small room. Bren glared at her, but Dania simply shrugged her shoulders. Bren carefully opened the door to find a room full of people, mainly young men and women not much older than him. There were cots lined up against the walls small groups of teenagers huddled together under ragged blankets. 

"Over here." Dania said walking to the back of the room to another door.

"This better be worth my time." he snapped.

"Believe me it is." she sliding the door open. A woman in her late twenties looked up at the two from her seat. Her pale blue eyes shifted into a crimson color as she eyed the two strangers. 

"It's alright Thai."

The woman's eyes change back to original pale blue when she recognized the voices. Her head cocked to the left, "Hello Bren."

"Thai… god it's good to see you again" Bren he pulled his childhood friend into a warm embrace. 

"It's good to be seen," she replied smiling 

"What's going on?" he asked pulling back slightly.

Thai fumbled for a few minutes before she took his hand in hers and led him over to the cot in the corner. Bren peered at the old man sleeping on the cot, his chest rising and falling as he drug in gasp of breaths. Head set with full gray hair falling slightly over his eyes, for a moment they flutter open revealing piercing blue eyes. Bren takes a step back in disbelief. Thai feels his grip tighten, "It's him isn't it?" she asked. "How did…"

"Bren?"

"Yeah it's him." Bren replied holding a shaking Thai in his arms. 

"Where has he been all this time?" Bren asked slowly walking over to the man. 

"We found him unconscious hidden in the old hanger at Sanctuary. Apparently he was fighting your sister and she knocked the programmer out of him." Dania replied. "She saved him you know."

"Does he remember who he is, what happened?"

"We're not sure." 

"Does Eddie or Lexi know?" Thai asked as Bren lead her back over to the chair. 

"I think Lexi does, we're not sure about Eddie." 

Bren sat down on the edge of the cot taking the old mans hand in his own shaking hands. 

A small knock came at the sliding door. Dania opened it a young man beckoned her outside. 

"I'll give you two a moment." she said before leaving the room.

"It is him isn't it Bren?" Thai's voice is low.

"Yeah… yeah it is."

"Do we have confirmation?" Dania asked the man in uniform. 

"Yes, DNA and skin samples show it is Jesse Kilmartin." 

"Than the changes are happening."

"How's that?" the young man asked her obviously confused.

"Because you idot, Jesse Kilmartin died… 10 years ago."

****

~*~*~*~

(2001) Abandoned Genome X building…

Cy looked over her crewmembers with fierce yellow eyes; they were the best that she had been given. After all she was the best and that is what she needed to get the job done. What she hadn't counted on was someone on her side screwin' up and sending her back a little further than they were suppose to go. Which meant that her little assassination job in 2010 was all for nothing because the Kilmartin and Mulwray kids were still alive, some ass hole had sent them here as well. None the less she always found the silver lining in everything. And Mutant X would be her main target this time. Her revenge would be extracted and Eddie would pay the price. She sat back on the older leather chair relaxing.

"Cy, I got the information you wanted." The burly young man announced as he walked into the office. He placed a small laptop in front of her. "This is their technology? No wonder this place went to hell." she mutters. "What have we got?"

"All 4 members of Mutant X."

"Only four?" Cy's seems a bit miffed at this information. "There is supposed to be five of them."

Rock sighs shaking his head. "No, it's the year 2001 the fifth member will not join for another two years."

"Fuck, Rocko any more bad news?"

"Sort of we uh… your father is under Genome X security."

"So, we go in break him out simple as that."

"I'm afraid it's not so simple." 

"Why is nothing simple here?" she slams her hands against the old desk.

"Because," Rock leans forward gripping her wrist in his hand. "Releasing Gabriel Ashlock before he is suppose to be broken out of Genome X can cause more disaster than we need. Our main focus is Mutant X. Cy we can't afford to mess anything else up." he paused a moment before continuing. "Besides, according to the data bank this is a pivotal time for the precious team." he said with a gleam in his eyes. "There vulnerable now."

"What are you saying..." it took a full minute to figure out what Rock had been implying. A wide grin spreads across her face as her eyes shift in to yellow. "Of course… there powers… I knew there was something that I loved about you." 


	9. Rational or Irational?

****

A/N: The fallowing came out longer than expected so I had to divide it into two to three chapters. So if it's a little confusing just drop me an email or leave it in the review. Thank you so much to those who reviewed. A big thanks to The Shadow Fox and the barrowed muse a huge thank you cause with out you guys I would still be staring at this chapter with a head ache and more confusion than dog with three t-bones! LOL.

Sanctuary…

Brennan watched the unconscious girl as she slowly breathed in an out. He wondered if it was as painful as it sound. Hell it probably was, and for some incomprehensible reason Brennan wanted to take her pain away. Make it so that she wouldn't hurt so much, she shouldn't have to suffer because of that idiot kid. 

Adam had told them that with out the full bio-scan they wouldn't know the extent of the girls' injuries. 

She had abrasions on the left side of her back, possibly bruised ribs. Emma had said there were a multitude of scars on her legs. Unless someone was looking up close for them they would never see them. 

Up until an hour ago the guy hadn't left her side, it was as if he had been guarding her. It reminded him of the time Jesse had gotten injured during the safe house raid, Shalimar never left his side while he was recovering. Even growled at Emma who had tried to convince her to get some rest "Stare any harder and you'll burn a whole right through her." Shalimar's soft firm voice was so near that Brennan actually jumped, startled that there was anyone else in the room with him. "I was just ah… um…"

"Watching over her."

"Yeah…" he said raking a hand through his dark hair.

"Adam says' she has a small concussion, and a bruised rib. But that's all he can tell for now."

"I don't get it, the kid came with us to help her out, and yet he refuses to get a full scan on her."

"He must have reasons." Shalimar said 

"Oh come on Shal, you don't actually believe that do you? Maybe you were right before, what if he is hiding something. What if he's the reason she's like this… what if…"

"What if he's just a scared kid who had no place else to go? No one else to turn to?" Shalimar interjected, Brennan's outburst had surprised her a bit as well as the protective manner he had over a girl who had just come into their lives no more that 24 hours before.

"What's with the sudden change in heart?" Brennan leaned against the counter on the opposite wall.

Shalimar shrugged her shoulders as she leaned over the unconscious elemental, there was a familiar air about her. She had felt it the minute they boarded the helix, and it had been bothering her to no end. Carefully she brushed the dark hair away from her pale face. "I don't know…."

"Shalimar this kid is dangerous, he's irrational and hot tempered and…"

"Sounds a lot like someone else I use to know." she said with a smirk.

"What? I was never…"

"I never said it was you." Shalimar said her smirk growing into a full blown grin.

"Look the kid might clean up nice, doesn't mean he is."

"You know if we thought that way about you when you first came you would have never made it past the front door. Before you go judging him why don't you find out what he's all about."

~*~*~*~

"Hey what are you doing?" Emma asked as she walked towards the dojo steps where Jesse had been sitting quietly for the past half hour. "Thinking." he replied not really looking at her but towards the laboratory. Emma climbed up towards the center of the steps and sat right beside him. "There's something about them Em… it's like…"

"You should know them?"

"You get that feeling too?" he looked at her with what seemed like hope, it made Emma smiled a bit.

"I don't know what it is, but, yeah I do."

"Emma an hour ago that guy was ready to tear you apart…" 

Emma turned and faced Jesse with an astounding expression. "Jesse… you **know** he wasn't going to hurt me…" She knew she hadn't been the only one who saw into the younger molecular. 

"I think the question is how **did** I know?" he retorted with much confusion. Emma sighed shrugging her shoulders, too many questions bottled inside of everyone. She leaned onto Jesse resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm not sure." 

"What say we find out?" Jesse said almost cheerfully.

Emma looked up at him as if he was crazy, "I don't know Jess why don't we let him calm down first?"

"You said he wouldn't hurt us. Let's just see what he has to say, couldn't hurt."

~*~*~*~

Eddie was freaking out just about now he had almost attacked Emma, he actually did. The moment she had entered his mind he had felt betrayed. An invasion of his own mind by a woman who was suppose be apart of his family. Eddie shook his head willing himself to calm down, this was so not the time to fall apart. Besides if the year was right than he's family wouldn't start for another… "Oh for fucks sake what the hell am I doing here in the first place?" he said aloud. Lexi. Right. He had to be strong here, if not for himself at least for Lexi. Shit the kid was in a worse state than he was and he had promised Bren that nothing would happen to her. Eddie wondered if them being here was causing some kind of ripple effect. 

Glancing around the garage he found at least six different cars, which brought a smirk to his face. Another memory of his past was surfacing but he shoved it back down deep inside. He didn't feel like getting lost in another piece of a past that had been long since over with. He had to get the hell out of this place and now… but that would mean leaving Lexi in the hands of… no, not strangers. They were his and Lexi's family, at least they were going to be. "God this is too weird." Eddie mumbled. "I gotta get out of here…" 

Eddie let his fingers glide over the frame of his shades and press on the side, the view in the garage changed as the internal part of the shades became a transparent screen. Information streamed down, his gaze landed on the care in front of him. Schematics for the car came streaming down. He smiled placing his hand on the door of the MazdaRX8, he took a deep breathe and prepared to enter the car.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." 


	10. Subtle Accusations

****

A/N: My sincerest apologies to anyone who already read this chapter, but I wasn't satisfied with this it, I was getting no where and getting frustrated fast. So after a little re-writing I managed to get two chapters out from here. So if you wouldn't mind just re read this and be kind enough to write a review. 

Second: There will be explanations coming soon, I promise, I know I have a tendency to leave you all out there confused but I so promise that explanations are coming soon. 

CHAPTER 10:

As the internal lenses of the shades darkened, the screen of information disappeared. Eddie mentally cursed himself for not sensing at least something from her. He could sure as hell feel the other one by her side. For a moment he foolishly tried to will them away, that maybe if he had enough strength they wouldn't be there, this whole thing would be a dream or nightmare depending on his point of view. Slowly turning around he blinked, nope still there. "Damn." So much for strong will.

"What you'd thought you'd just take off and leave her here with us? Was that the plan all along kid?" he was definitely pissed off about something. Eddie couldn't figure out what or why. 

"Brennan." Shalimar hissed at him. "Where do you plan on going?" she asked approaching him slowly.

Eddie didn't dare move he knew what she could do, he knew the consequences of being on the wrong side of Shalimar Fox. A younger Shalimar was nothing to mess with if anything she was a lot more aggressive in her decisions. This was truly something Alec and Wyatt would love to here about.

"You know if you leave now the GSA will have you in less than five minutes." Shalimar said.

She was trying to scare him into staying? Eddie smiled inside. He had dealt with a lot worse than some people in suits trying to make him into a lab rat or messing with his DNA. This threat meant nothing to him. "GSA are the least of my problems." he said almost bitterly.

"Yeah like what? The girls family out to get you for what you did to her." It was out before Brennan could even stop himself from holding it in. "Brennan!" Shalimar turned and punched him in his injured arm.

"I would **never** hurt her!" Eddie yelled at the realization of what Brennan's words meant hit him. Is that what they thought of him? That… How could they… why would they… Oh god her scars… they thought he had done that to her?! 

"He didn't mean that the way it came out." Shalimar said apologetically. 

"Yeah, Whatever…"

"Brennan…" She took another hard hit at his arm, but this did nothing to keep Brennan's accusations down. Shalimar was ready to kill the elemental. "What?" Brennan turned to the irritated feral who's eyes had shifted golden yellow. "Come on Shal, the guy comes in asking for help and when we offer he flat out says no…"

"You're not helping here."

"You're afraid of me." Eddie said, his words came out in a painful whisper. He was fighting the nausea that was rising within him. Trying desperately to push the horrible memory back down into the void that he had placed it in long ago. He could feel the tremble in his hands and tried to stop them. The conversations turned to echoes as Eddie let the accusation sink into his mind. They thought that he had been the one to hurt Lexie? Why in the hell would they think he would do such a thing to a person whom had been closer to him then his own parents? Despite the age difference Lexie and Eddie had always been so freakin' close she might as well have been blood… Suddenly out of nowhere surfaced a horrible memory, one he couldn't control it pushed it's way up to the surface blinding him with pain. Pain from his heart as well as his soul…

*Flash*

'_Screams from a five year old Lexie Mulwray, ear-piercing mind bleeding screams from the small child as the arms around her middle had accidentally massed solid, as well as the floor underneath the two children. A very terrified eight-year old blond boy covered in waves of blue, desperately trying to let go of the smaller child._

*Flash*

Despite the glare on his face Brennan now wanted to take the words back, even with the shades hiding his eyes it was obvious to him that the younger man was in pain and distress. It was written on his face, it seemed as if the words had took on a physical punch to the kids gut. It was too sincere of a stance to be phony. Something deep inside of Brennan felt a pang of hurt as well. He wondered what had been done to the younger man and the girl. If he wasn't the one who did the damage to her, than someone had sure as hell done enough damage on them.

"What?" Shalimar asked in confusion she had heard his words, and could smell something distinctly building up inside the molecular. Something in Brennan's words had triggered this state of being. She wanted to throw her arms around the blond young mans visibly shaking shoulders and take away what he was feeling. Shalimar restrained herself from this instinctual action. 

It was all coming back to him in the twisted pain he had felt that day when he had accidentally massed while holding onto a Lexi… 

*Flash*

He could still hear her screaming as Dr Kane had tried to sedate her. From that day forth his uncle watched him carefully. Eddie had later been told that she had been extremely lucky. Her ribs had been bruised to the point where they had almost been broken. Had they been broken she would have suffered a popped lung. Her arm dislocated, had been popped back into place. Her left arm fractured in three places. Little Eddie had locked himself in his room for three days straight he had done nothing but cry his eyes out. He had nearly killed her. His mother had tried to console him, but he only pushed her away saying he would hurt her too. It didn't help that his uncle wouldn't let him anywhere near Lexie. Both his uncle and father had argued for hours at a time. His aunt had stayed with him the whole time, telling him Lexie was all right. That it had just been an accident.

Little Eddie cried for the longest time, he knew they were afraid. His father had been afraid for him. Eddie had more power in his massed state than any known molecular. It hadn't mattered what anybody said or did they would always be afraid of him…

Eddie couldn't stand those looks then, he wasn't sure he would be able to stand them now. He considered phasing through the floor and into the caves, he knew well enough to navigate his way into the city. Being here like this was literally killing him. He looked away from the two as a thought occurred to him, something he had been told long ago, if his emotions were as stronger when he was upset, Emma would no doubt be feeling them right about now. Eddie had to keep himself calm he couldn't afford to lose it now. A soft touch on his face had him glancing up into the feral's concerned eyes. Eddie stumbled backwards away from her and managed to steady himself against the rear of the car. "I'd never… I wouldn't do anything to hurt her, ever." He said in a near whisper.


	11. Confusions

"We know that." Emma's voice carried through the garage. She had felt his pain as Jesse and her walked through the hallway and had sped up her steps in order to get to the source of the pain. She had never before experienced emotions so strong, one minute they were there and the next they were gone, replaced by a brick wall. Solid. Something she couldn't break through even if she had gathered all her strength. After her last attempt she hadn't dared to enter his mind again. "But someone did, and we need to know who and why, so that we can help you both out." 

When he didn't say anything Emma continued. "Please don't run from us." Emma's voice made her sound as if she was younger than her actual age. She walked further into the garage with a cautious looking Jesse in tow. Things apparently had gone from cruel to just evil now it was the four of them standing before him, with the exception of one they all had concerned expressions. He could still feel the ache in his heart from the accusing glare Brennan was giving him. "Please, all we want is to…"

"Help. I know." Eddie interjected. All they ever did was try to help other people. When it came to their own family, in the end they couldn't even keep that together. They thought that he had purposely hurt Lexie, maybe he was better off leaving now and letting them take care of the younger elemental. It would be best for both of them if he just left her alone. Eddie backed up further as Emma made her way towards him. Cringing as he watched Jesse eyeing him closely, there was concern but no fear in his eyes. This was the last thing he needed or wanted. They thought he had been the one to hurt Lexie. Oh there was that sick feeling again.

Emma frowned at the stray emotions and tried to pick them apart, a small gasp escaped her lips as an image came to the young Psionic. *_It was a younger version of the two mutants they had rescued, only they were slowly being wedged apart now_* Her face fell into a sad understanding of his intentions and feelings. "No, that's not what we think at all." Emma protested as she continued moving stopping a few feet away from him when he stumbled backwards into another car. "Hey it's alright. WE know you didn't hurt her." Emma said casting an strong glare towards a guilty looking Brennan. 

"But someone did and we need to know who and why so that we can help the **both** of you out." Jesse finished coming up behind Emma. He was a little more than concern with the kids reaction to Emma. It made him all the more curious about him. 

Eddie knew that deep down inside they were telling him the truth, but it was hard to erase the impression that he read in Brennan's accusation. It had hit him so freakin' hard he was still reeling from the memory it had triggered. A hand on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts. "Hey man I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you like that…" Brennan seemed to be staring through the lenses.

"I'd never… I'd never hurt her like that." Eddie said cutting Brennan off. He was holding onto his rising anger, while looking straight at Brennan. "Never." Eddie had stilled the moment the older Elemental had touched him, he was biting back the urge to shove him away. Had he just not accused him of hurting his own… no he had no idea what he was talking about. This wasn't a time to create more mixed emotions. Brennan was sorry about what he had said, sincere in his apology. Still it irked him that he was apologizing this soon. Eddie also knew they wouldn't leave him alone, it wasn't in their nature to leave anyone alone. Not when they needed help at least. 

A silence filled the garage as the two stood face to face. It just occurred to Brennan that the kid had stopped shaking. "Why don't we go back inside." Emma was almost loosing her will to block the young man's on again off again emotions. The Psionic had felt something unusual when Brennan had touched the young man. She couldn't define it but it seemed as if Brennan had calmed him down a bit. "You can tell us what happened."

"I really don't think she'd be happy when she wakes up to find you left her alone." Emma said standing a few feet away from him. Emma was trying a last ditch effort, playing on his emotions for the girl. Praying that it would work.

Alone, she was one to talk. They had been on their own for such a long time that he really didn't think it would matter anymore whether they were together or not. Which was a ridicules way of thinking, Lex would so kick his ass if she even knew he was having those kinds of thoughts. Eddie was at a fork in the proverbial road.

"If you're not going to stay for yourself would you at least stay for her." Jesse said hoping and for some reason praying that he would listen to him. Deep down inside he knew that the kid wouldn't really leave his companion with strangers; he would have come back in a day or two after cooling off. But still there was a part of Jesse that knew if the girl woke up alone and scared… it wouldn't be pretty. For either side. 

"Ok." he said reluctantly, "Just until she heals, then we're outta here."

~*~*~*~*~

I gave yah more chapters so now here is the part where you hand over the reviews.


	12. Don't know where 2 start

****

A/N: Ok guys this might be the last update for a few days or weeks. FF.net is being a pain in the rear when it comes to uploading. But N E ways. I know this is short but it's from me little heart to your addictive habit of reading. 

I just might be able to upload the next chapter of TIGER, and Double Dragons if I get some net time. The relatives are coming tomorrow, and it will be traveling time so I will be busy hiding myself in a nice quiet corner conspiring with Brennan. *grins*

I'm sorry if I have left some of you in a bit of a whirl wind, but for all intense purposes I can't reveal who the kids are, but I will leave you with this in case you've just tuned in.

Eddie is 25 years old, Lexie is 23 years old and are from the not too distant future. This chapter is a set up for the next one that I promise will reveal where the two mutants are from specifically. So please don't hate me! 

Ok enough from the spaz, enjoy this short treat. 

Merry Christmas and Happy Chanukah to you all!!!!!!!!

CHAPTER 12:

Eddie was beginning to think that maybe asking for help wasn't such a bad idea, Lexi and him wouldn't be completely alone… he stilled as they passed the lab where Lexi laid out on the chair, a horrible thought occurred to him. Bren had never explained his purpose here, a half cryptic order wasn't a purpose. It was… '_Oh fuck… Bren never said how they were suppose to return!_' All the color drained from Eddie's face at the realization. Suddenly his feet felt like Jell-O and he could feel himself sway back and forth. 

"Hey are you alright?" Shalimar asked watching him as he stumbled in his steps she reached out to hold him up, but he pulled away as if her hand were on fire. "Why are you so jumpy?"

"It's nothing…" he answered as the five of them entered the room beyond the lab. Shalimar dropped down on the couch with her legs folded beneath her. Jesse sat on the floor underneath the feral with his legs crossed. Brennan across from them in the arm chair, and Emma sitting with her back against his legs.

"I really don't know where to start." he said as honestly as could possibly be. 

"How 'bout your name, kid." Brennan said.

Eddie looked down at his suddenly interesting feet. Which name would he tell them without giving himself away. As kids both him and Bren had caused a mass confusion with their names, cause their dads being the idiots that they were had named the boys after themselves. He'd been deemed Brennan Eduardo, and poor Bren had been born Jesse Brennan. Lexi had a good laugh at that little revelation until they started in on her full name, which lasted for a full three seconds before she electrocuted them. He actually smiled as he remembered this and came to a decision. "Eddie. The names Eddie, and I'm not a kid." he sighed. "I haven't been for a long time."

Emma could feel his own confusion emanating from deep inside, he was holding on with a great amount of strength to something that she couldn't identify. Just as quick as the feelings had shot out they were cut off. Leaving her with a feeling of being pinched really hard. As if sensing her the Molecular looked in her and Brennan's direction. Even with those damn shades he was still wearing Emma knew he was glaring at her. If looks could kill, Emma shuddered. His glare softened up as he ran a hand through his short blond hair. "I'm sorry about before, but I'd really appreciate it if you stayed out of my head or I won't be responsible for what happens to yours." he said in a flat tone.

"I can't help it you're projecting loudly."

"No I'm not. Please stay out, you're not welcome." His temper was flaring up again and he hated that. Closing his eyes he willed himself to calm down enough to get what he had to say out. They would never believe his story in a million years, hell he didn't know how to even begin. A hand on his knee made his head snap up. "It's ok." Shalimar said. 

"No, it's not… I don't even know why we're here." he finally said.

"What do you mean?" Jesse asked 

"I said what I meant I don't know why we're here… Lexi and me… we're not from around here."

"Out of state?"

"A lot further than that." he replied.

"Country?" Brennan continued as he leaned forward in his chair.

"Try time." This came out somewhat sarcastic but the others exchanged glances with one another, Shalimar, Jesse, and Brennan looked at Emma. "Hear him out." was all she said, which gave Eddie the initiative to continue. 

~*~*~*~

****

*Grins* Evil ain't I? 

*Runs off creating emerald flames*


	13. Charges

**A/N: Hi, Hi people!**

**I know I've been away for a long time at least in this fandom, and I offer my complete apologies. My muse was away for the longest time and couldn't find him. I was screwed on my laptop once again the result of an annoying sibling who refuses to take responsibility for it. It took me a while to get this out with the help of my friend ****FalconWolf3 who stayed up many nights helping me out with this, much thanks goes out to her!  **

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and remember please leave a review. 

~*~

Eddie laid back on the already made bed after a warm shower and a lame attempt to eat he had been given the spare room. It felt too weird sleeping in here, knowing that this was... would be his room... when he would be born... he shook his head of these thoughts they were too complicated at the moment to process. Eddie shifted his body on the bed trying to find a comfortable spot. From the left side of the mattress he shimmied down a bit and moved slightly to the right. Shifting once more to the left again he brought the blanket up to his chin and settled deep into the blankets, sighing deeply. This had been a habit of his since he was a baby and had never been able to break out of it. 

Because of lack of light in the room the dark shades that had adorned his pale face before had been taken off and were now laying safely on the nightstand. His eyes were still swirling the Metallic Silver film, for some reason he was having a hell of a time trying to will them back to a normal state. Bringing his left arm up he let it fall across his face, his mind drifting a bit back to the conversation he had had with the members of Mutant X. His would be family. After the garage incident they had all relocated to the seating area above the medical lab, he had explained to them that he had been from the future, twenty-eight years to be exact. All he was able to tell them was that he had been sent to prevent an alteration in history. In truth he had no idea why he had been sent here, not the full reason. So he had gone with the half-truth, something that had always worked in the past... future... whatever.

Brennan Mulwray. The idiot elemental had gotten on his last nerves with his questions of motives; it didn't surprise him that he wasn't trusted. But it still hurt all the same, so much in fact that at one point he had accidentally phased the protruding glass window above the lab along with the floor beneath him. He hadn't even exhaled or anything like that, which shocked Jesse, it had been a mistake, Shalimar had managed to grab him back and away before he could fall through, it was then that the feral had suggested they take a nights break. Emma had been kind enough to show him to where he would be 

Spending his nights. It kind of weirded him out being in this room, whether the Psionic had purposely chosen this room or not he wondered how long he would be able to keep this up with them. Not telling them who he really is, it was a split second decision made to keep history from changing too much. Now all he had to do was wait until Lexie woke up and pray to whatever god was watching over them that she didn't freak out. 

~*~

It couldn't have been no more than ten minutes later when he heard it, the faint thump fallowed by a short yell. Grabbing the shades off the nightstand he threw back the covers and ran to the door, opening it up he heard the sound of air cracking; it was a sound that made him somewhat uneasy and comfortable at the same time. Another thump heavier than the first one was heard, Eddie ran down the hall from the rooms and to his right towards the med-lab to find the exam chair empty and glass all over the floor. "Oh shit…" he saw a pair of legs stick out from under the metal table, walking over to the body he found an unconscious Adam. "Oh no." he reached over checking the man's pulse sighing in relief as he found a strong pulse. Adam would be out for a while he'd wake up with one hell of a headache. He turned and ran out of the lab and in the direction of the dojo when the yelling started, he came to a sliding stop near the stairs to the walkway. What he found nearly gave him a coronary. There crouched on the first few steps of the dojo in her pajama's was Shalimar, in front of the feral on the floor was Lexie, in a fighting stance no less. A hand came up on his shoulders Eddie grabbed at the hand whirling around ready to knock the person out on instinct but stopped when he saw it was Emma, behind her a sleepy Jesse came in. "What going on?" Eddie turned back to the two in front of him caught between wanting to help Lexie and Shalimar. 

"This is bad." Jesse said as he looked towards his best friend and now fully alert younger elemental. It was then that he saw the younger woman's fingers they seem to be dripping with electrical discharge he vaguely remembered Brennan telling him that when he use to get sick he would loose control of his powers. Before he could say anything Lexie had shot out her right arm, Shalimar had leapt through the air and landed behind the elemental, the young woman swung around and knocked the now aggressive feral back with hard elbow to the ribs. Shalimar got back up and swung hard at Lexie causing her to stumble forward. Lashing out with a fist the feral was surprised that the younger one could block so fast or hit so strong while injured. Telsa coils spilled from the elementals' fingertips and danced across the floor and dispersed. Lexie punched out into the air just barely missing Shalimar who tried a drop kick but Lexie had back flipped out of the way.

"Shalimar don't!" Eddie cried out running to interfere but the flash of blue and white lights had him dropping to the floor covering his sensitive eyes. "Lexie stop!" another crack through the air as Lexie kept shooting out the electrical charges almost dead on, but the feral was faster at jumping out of the way. Shalimar leapt through the air scampering up the wall, just at the telsa coils shot to the spot where she had been standing. Lexie turned in the direction of the com-link system getting ready to let out another charge when she was grabbed from the side. With her arms pinned down she threw her head back knocking the unfortunate person in the jaw, her left leg curled around the strong legs and yanked hard causing the body to let go fall backwards slamming into the ground. She whirled around planting a bare foot on his chest pressing down hard, she brought her palms together she pulled them apart creating a red and silver telsa ball. 

"Alexianna!" Eddie cried out running to the two mutants, he shoved the shades back on shielding his eyes. Fear and panic shot through both Eddie and Brennan as they recognized what the girl was about to throw. "You don't want to do this." Brennan's words seem to have a better effect on her than Eddie's protest because she stopped moving altogether, as if someone had pressed a pause button on the TV. The electro magnetic ball was the only thing moving, pulsing between her palms. Brennan's eyes were dead set on the young woman. "I'm not here to hurt you, none of us are… Put it away Lexie…" 

At these words it was as if all time stood still, the only sounds if you could believe was that of a heart beating and the young woman's heavy breathing. No one moved waiting for something to break this trance… it seemed like forever until the silence was broken by a cry of rage. She threw the EM ball with such force… right into the waters below the dojo. Lexie stumbled away from the elemental on the floor shaking, standing by the steps her fingers still dripping with the blue and white electrical charges.  "Come on get up." Eddie said shaking off the well-known shock; he held a hand out to help Brennan up off the floor just barely missed being singed by another electrical charge. 

"Are you alright?" Emma asked forcing Brennan to sit on the steps on the walkway, checking over him for any serious injury.  

The younger Molecular was now standing a few feet away from a dazed Lexie, who's breathing was ragged. The inner lens from his shades were running their own bio-scans, and assessing damage to the area. What he read was nothing short of surprise. '_Oh, no, no, no, no, this isn't happening._'  His hands wavered a bit as he tired to put together a straight train of thought. Reaching out to hold her still he received a wild hit, he immediately phased out, she kept coming with wild hits from the side bright electrical charges dripping now around her.

Shalimar came up behind Brennan, Jesse and Emma. Voicing the realization that had hit her when she had climbed up the wall and observed the younger woman's fighting style. "She's fighting blind." Shalimar stepped towards two younger mutants wanting to help Eddie as he had tried to help her. "Shal don't. Emma grabbed the feral by her arm holding her back. "Let me." She said stepping away from the group by the stairs, standing a safe distance from them as she focused on the young woman trying to get a hold on some sort of thought. There was nothing but chaos and the fear of something familiar. Emma pushed further in trying to find a way in and to calm the young woman down. 

*She found herself in a poorly lit room. The walls were a blur almost as if they had been painted there. The floor was just as dark with silver, blue, red, gold, and pink swirls that made her kind of nauseated.   

_'Go away!' A small child like voice yelled out from the darkness._

_'I can't do that…' Emma replied softly trying her best to locate the voice._

_'I said go away!'_

_'I can't sweetie, I'm here to help you...'_

_'Go away you're only making it worse.'_

_'How am I making it worse?'_

_'You're not real.' the child retorted._

_Emma looked around the dark walls got more blurred with each yell. 'I'm as real as you are… Lexie.' _

_'No you're not. You're not real go away!' This times the walls and the floor below her shook so hard causing Emma to fall down on her butt. 'Lexie, you need to stop what you're doing before you hurt someone.'_

_'How can I hurt what's not real?' The voice now sounds a bit older, maybe nine or ten years. 'Eddie is real isn't he?' Emma threw out hoping the kid would show herself. The walls stopped shaking but were still blurred. 'Lexie if you don't stop you'll hurt Eddie really bad.'_

_'Eddie…'_

"Put it away, Lexie."

Emma turned at the sound of Brennan's voice, as it echoed across the walls, with each echo of his voice the walls would become less and less blurred. Stronger looking. Much more sharper in context, the darkness lightened up at bit. 

'You're not real… You can't be.' Just as sudden the walls reverted back to there blur state. 'Why can't I be real?' she asked as a young dark haired girl came into view. The girl knelt down by Emma resting a hand on her knee. Cold Metallic Silver eyes stared right into her blue ones. 'You're not real.' Came the coldest voice Emma had ever heard from a child. With that came the brightest blue and silver lights. 'GET OUT!'*

Emma had been shoved with such force that she was knocked backwards into the body behind her. Both she and Jesse went flying back into the center of the stonewall but instead of colliding with it they went right through, into the bed room on the other side, landing on the safety of the bed. "What the hell was that?" Jesse asked looking around.

Back on the other side of the wall in the hall, Shalimar and Brennan looked back in the direction of the two younger mutants to find Eddie had one hand on the wall, beneath the protruding computer terminal where Jesse and Emma had just gone through. Moving his hand off the wall Eddie walked toward Lexie, placing his arms around her. 

~*~

Shalimar applied the bandage to Adam's arm helping him into the sling. "I still don't understand what happened. One minute I was fine and checking over her vitals the next I feel a tremendous stinging sensation in my back, then complete darkness."

"That would be the feeling of a voltage shocking you Adam." Emma said from the monitors on the other side of the lab, she wasn't really paying much attention to the two in the room with her. For her mind was somewhere else. "Be glad it was just minor."

"Yeah," Shalimar said.

"The others?"

"Eddie managed to maneuver Lexie onto the dojo, he's treating her wounds. Brennan and Jesse are working on bringing back the lights." At Adam's confused expression she continued. "She managed to blow them out just before we woke up."

"Judging by the damage she's done I'd say she have quite an ability." Adam said looking as if he had found a new toy. "I don't think she had control, at the least very little." Shalimar said.

"I think it's best if we keep her under observation for a few days. Just until she can get this under control."

"You sure you wanna do that?" Shalimar asked. "Adam, I know you're into helping people and all but sometimes you can get a little…"

"Intense." Emma said sounding distracted while keeping into the conversation. 

"Yeah… but she's a scared kid, I mean I could feel it when I was fighting her. She doesn't know what's going on let alone where she is. The last thing she needs is someone looking over her shoulder the entire time."  

Adam smiled at Shalimar's concern and sudden need to protect the younger woman. 

~*~

**If you guys haven't already signed the petition for our favorite show MX please go and do so at: petition dot online dot com back slash savemx back slash petition dot html. Ok now I know I couldn't put the link up but I know Lyza has written out her links this way and I am hoping that if I can to they can't pull chapter. If I'm wrong just someone let me know. **


	14. Sleep

**A/N: I apologize for lack of updates but my muse has somehow left me high and dry. So if anyone has seen my winged Justin please tell him to come back home. Big thanks goes out to my buddy Brenda for the brainstorming on this one! See I didn't forget yah! **

**If there is anyone out there still reading be kind and review. **

* * *

Eddie's head was spinning as he tried to grasp all that had just happened in the last few days. Mentally kicking himself for not asking Bren more questions before he and Lexie jumped through that portal. You would think that with the way they had been raised Lexie's older brother would have more common sense than to let them go without some sort of knowledge as to what the hell they were doing here... and how the hell they were going to get back? Shifting on the sofa he looked down at his side where Lexie was now sleeping on the bed, it had taken him more than two hours to calm her down, Eddie had taken care of her in the dojo with the shields up so no one could hear them when he tried to explain the where never mind the why, the why would be for them to figure out later when they were more coherent and she less homicidal. After that mess of a conversation he had talked her into sleeping for a little while, he couldn't go back to the room that had been given to him for some reason it weirded him out. So he decided to crash here in the room they had given Lexie after Adam had deemed it safe for her to leave the lab. He felt like he was going crazy here, not only did the members of mutant X not trust or believe him about being from the future but also now Lexie didn't believe that she was in the past! It was times like these that made him remember the comfort only one person could give him...

_Flash_

_Same room filled with girl's toys and smaller furniture, the room is painted mint green, brighter interior._

_"Eddie did you clean your room like I asked you to?"_

_"Yes mommie."_

_"Good, since you and Lexie have both cleaned your rooms your father and I decided you deserve a treat. So we're taking you guys out for ice cream." Strong arms curl around the six-year-old boy. "Yeah!" Little Eddie jumps up and down on the couch. "Go and get your coat, sweetie."_

_"Ok mommy!"_

_Flash_

_"Come on Eddie you can do it." the sound of his mother's voice calls to the three year old version of himself. The young Molecular places his hand on the table. "That's it sweetie phase the table out like you practice..." the table visibly trembles before phasing out. He smiles as he is swept up in her arms receiving kisses and hugs._

_Flash_

_"That's my boy." _

_Laughter as the little boy runs right through a pillar chased by a smaller girl. She stomps her feet as she stops at the pillar. "No fair!" _

_Flash_

Eddie relived more memories like these all through the night, his heart breaking with each one. Why did she have to go play the hero and leave him like that?

**00(O)00**

Emma was lying on her bed trying to hold up her mental walls, after her encounter with Lexie earlier that night she had gained a killer migraine. It was one of the things she hated about her abilities. A sort of side effects for all Psionics, nothing would ever change that. She had never felt so much anger, hurt and confusion from someone that young; it confused Emma to the point where she couldn't concentrate. What added to the confusion was the reaction Brennan's voice had on Lexie, she remembered how the space the two mutants had occupied went from hellish blur to strong and solid when his voice had echoed through the space.

_Flash_

_Emma looked around the dark walls got more blurred with each yell. 'I'm as real as you are… Lexie.' _

_Flash_

_'Eddie is real isn't he?' Emma threw out hoping the kid would show herself. The walls stopped shaking but were still blurred. 'Lexie if you don't stop you'll hurt Eddie really bad.'_

_Flash_

**"Put it away, Lexie."**

_Brennan's voice, as it echoed across the walls, with each echo of his voice the walls would become less and less blurred. Stronger looking. Much more sharper in context, the darkness lightened up at bit._

_Flash..._

Emma lost her train of thought when the knock on her bedroom door became louder, more insistent. "Come in!" the Psionic sat up against the headboard of her bed. "Hey Em, how're you feeling?" Shalimar asked as she walked into the room and took a seat beside her friend. She was one of the few people who understood the pains of having migraines.

"A little better no worse than before." Emma replied softly.

"It was weird tonight wasn't it? I mean she didn't even touch you... she had all this power inside her enough to throw you across the room..."

"Shal she was so scared... I mean when I was in there... I get the sense that she was more afraid of us then she was of anything else. She said we weren't real."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know really..."

"Well if they really are from the future than maybe there Mutant X isn't real?" Shalimar didn't know what to make of the conversation that had taken place just hours ago between the team and the younger Molecular. "Shal that's not even funny nor does it make sense."

"What do you think of them?"

"I don't know really they're both so different yet there's something so familiar about them."

"I know how you feel. It's driving me crazy. You know the funny thing is Eddie reminds me so much of how Jesse was when I first met him, the anger feels familiar enough. I was a lot like that when I first came to Sanctuary... according to Adam anyway."

"You?"

"Yeah normal pissed off teenager, always felt like a caged animal or something before I met Adam."

"Kinda got that when I first met you although those feelings weren't as strong."

"I've learned a lot since then." Shalimar shifted in place adjusting her stance to be more comfortable. "What do you get off of them now?"

"I'm not sure, Eddie's struggling with these mental walls, I can't get much off of him and after being thrown from Lexie's mind I don't even wanna know what another trip into her head would be like. They're like lost kids...out of control lost kids."

"You think he's telling the truth?"

"As weird as this is gonna sounds... yeah."

"So how do we help them?"

"I think we should wait 'till the morning, maybe he'll feel a bit more open and maybe Lexie will talk to us."

"As oppose to hit first and talk later, works for me." Shalimar smiled. "Emma what's wrong?" Emma raised her eyes to the warm brown ones filled with concern. "I don't think that's happen to me before." Emma looked as if she were a child pouting because she had just lost in a game. Which sort of amuses the feral but she didn't let it show. "What? Emma what is it?"

"Other than Eddie, in the last twenty fours hours, no one's ever been able to do that. She literally threw me out of her mind." This brought out a low laughter in the blond shaking her head in disbelief. "I'll see you in the morning Emma, do you need anything? Aspirin?"

"No thanks I already took two 20 minutes ago."

"Night Emma."

"Night Shalimar."

Emma watched as her friend closed the door behind her, and lay back on her pillow. The moment her eyes closed she was hit with an intense sorrow it was thick and heavy surrounding her, almost drowning her senses. '_Why did you leave me..._' it was a loud cry of a child, her eyes flew open. "Eddie..." Just as sudden the emotions dissipated leaving her feeling completely empty. Eddie was yearning for his mother, it never occurred to her that he had lost her she just assumed that she was somewhere in the future. Another thought filtered through her mind... Eddie had been able to sense even the barest of her skimming the top of his mind since he arrived. For someone who knew Psionics abilities pretty well he'd been struggling with his own mental walls a lot. She knew it was improbable but someone must have taught him how to do it, build walls in his mind.

As she slipped out of bed and pulled on a pair of sweat pants she wondered what kind of a parent would put that kind of responsibility on a child, it also made her wonder what kind of a world Eddie and Lexie had come from that he had to learn how to build something that wasn't natural to him. Slipping out of her own room she made her way to the one the younger Molecular was sleeping in. For a moment she had complete clarity to Eddie's fear and abilities to sense her in his mind. He had to be part Psionic; no other kind of mutant would be that sensitive to another Psionic. What if he was hers? What if Eddie was... Emma passed Lexie's room and was hit with a blurred image.

_Flash_

_A six-year-old Eddie is running around a three-year old Lexie who is sitting in the middle of Sanctuary's computer area. An eight-year old boy is sitting next to her holding one of Eddie's sneaker's up, he's throwing' off sparks from his fingers daring Eddie to come and get his sneaker. _

_Flash_

_"Mommy!" An older Emma appeared next to the dark haired boy scolding him._

_Flash_

_A woman with waist length blond hair comes into view, holding little Eddie close, smiling wiping his tears away. "Mommy."_

_Flash_

Emma gasped as she was forced into multiple images, feelings...

_Flash_

_People screaming... _

_Angry gash somewhere tearing into those people..._

_New Mutant's Psionics screaming... a massacre... _

_THE MASTER... _

_The woman with the blond hair... _

_Shalimar angry, terrified..._

_A child screaming... _

_Suddenly nothing but darkness... sorrow... pain..._

_Flash_

The realization of what these images meant was almost too much to bear, Emma was leaning against the wall opposite the room. Eddie was reliving the day his mother had died. Her migraine was back in full force as if she hadn't taken the aspirin at all, she cried out as her knees buckled and she fell to the floor. Her mental walls had been completely torn down and her mind felt as if it were on fire. The cool sensation that swept over in the next minute was barely felt as Emma struggled to keep herself awake. Something was tugging at her gently coaxing her into sleep she couldn't fight it. Her eyes slipped closed as she welcomed the cool darkness.

It was nearly Dawn when someone found her.

**0(O)0**

Brennan had gotten little to no sleep in the last few hours, he had been in the gym taking out his aggression on the poor punching bag when he'd gotten this tingling feeling in the back of his head. He figured Emma was trying to calm him down to get him to talk to her, but he didn't feel like talking about anything at the moment. The Elemental pushed away at the feeling like he had been taught but it only grew worse as time wore on. He decided he wanted to check on Lexie to see how she was doing, and made it to her room. The girl had managed to worm his way into his conscious and he hadn't even known her for that long. It made him feel a little un-nerved. If that kid was telling the truth and they were from the future there was a hell of a lot of explaining to do. As he turned the corner he saw a body slumped over on the floor. For a solid second he thought it might have been Lexie and feared that she hadn't been well enough to leave the lab after all. As he got closer his eyes widen with almost fright, he recognized the body, and broke into a run, dropping down onto his knees. "Emma!" Brennan carefully turned her over in his arms.

She was deathly pale and shaking slightly. "Wake up Emm," he slid his fingers down her neck finding her pulse point it was weak but steady. "Emma..."

"What's going on?" Jesse had been up for a while as well and had heard Brennan from the computer area and had come running. The door to Lexie's room opened up and out came Eddie, he had no time to react when he was grabbed by his shoulders and slammed into the wall. "You little shit what did you do to her?" Eddie had no idea what he was talking about and said as much. "What did you do!" Brennan continued to yell, Eddie looked over to where Jesse was kneeling by Emma and nearly stopped breathing.

"Brennan, I could use a little help here," Jesse yelled. Shalimar came running from the lab. Shalimar tried to calm Brennan down and get him to release his grip on the younger Molecular. "Brennan let him go now."

"He did something to her Shal!"

"You don't know that," she retorted.

"Brennan let 'em go man, we don't have time for this." Jesse was behind the angry Elemental. "Brennan!"

"I didn't do anything!" Eddie suddenly slid through the wall that he had been pressed up against causing Brennan to fall head first into the wall.

"Damn it!"

"Knock it off we have to help Emma," Jesse carefully pulled Emma up into his arms trying not to shake her. "She looks bad I'm gonna take her into the lab."

"I'm going with you..." Brennan started to fallow but was pushed back by the feral. "No you're not."

"Shal."

"You've done enough Brennan." Shalimar walked away from him activating her com-ring calling for Adam. Brennan frowned at her then whirled around slamming his fist into the wall.

**00(O)00**

Lexie had heard the commotion and was far from feeling all right. Kneeling down by Eddie's side she placed a hand on his shaking shoulders. "That really just happened..." it wasn't a question of the event, it was a statement confirming everything he had tried to tell her last night.

"You knew I wasn't lying."

"You didn't want to lie." Her silver eyes were evident in the dark room but they weren't as bright as they had been during the fight. Eddie shifted crossing his legs on the floor facing her as she sat in front of him in the same position. "We're doing more damage..."

"I know."

"We can't stay here."

"I know."

"Is that all you can say?"

"She felt my nightmares didn't she?" Eddie turned facing a guilty looking Lexie.

"I had to help her sleep, she was hurting too much." Came the soft reply. "You were too."

"You've done enough," he wasn't just talking about what had just happened now. Lexie had always protected him, had always been they're when she needed him. He tugged on her hand. "Where are we gonna go? GSA knows of us too."

"I don't know but after what just happened we can't stay here anymore."


End file.
